There are many devices that can provide suction between an article and a surface. For example, suction cups can be used on a surface, such as windows and doors, for displaying decorations or to hold an item in a desired place. Typical suction cups have a circular rim and a concave surface that is intended to be in contact with a display surface once the suction cup is mounted. In many cases, the suction cup holds an item in place, whether on a vertical or horizontal surface. To remove the suction cup from the surface, a user typically breaks the suction between the suction cup and the surface, by, e.g., wedging a device between the two. Other devices used for attaching an item to a surface include adhesive and ferro-magnetic materials. However, these materials have limitations regarding relative movement of the device and the types of surfaces that can be used. For example, use of ferro-magnetic materials as the attachment device would necessarily limit a display surface to a metal-based material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,946 (Gruber) discloses a holding, retaining, and adhering means comprising a holding member characterized by a flexible plate connected to a bottom surface of a comparatively rigid holding member at a fastening point located at an inner surface of the flexible plate. The flexible plate is adapted to an unevenness of a surface upon which it is placed such that when a tilting or tipping force is applied, a drawing-off force is likewise applied to the rigid holding member.
There is a need for other attachment systems that are easy to use and capable of being used on a variety of surfaces spanning from wood, to metals, to plastic surfaces.